1. Field of the Invention
One disclosure of the present specification relates to a receiving method for interference cancellation, and a terminal.
2. Related Art
3GPP (3rd Generation Partnership Project) LTE (Long Term Evolution) that is an advancement of UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunication System) is being introduced with 3GPP release 8. In 3GPP LTE, OFDMA (orthogonal frequency division multiple access) is used for downlink, and SC-FDMA (single carrier-frequency division multiple access) is used for uplink. To understand OFDMA, OFDM should be known. OFDM may attenuate inter-symbol interference with low complexity and is in use. OFDM converts data serially input into N parallel data pieces and carries the data pieces over N orthogonal sub-carriers. The sub-carriers maintain orthogonality in view of frequency. Meanwhile, OFDMA refers to a multiple access scheme that realizes multiple access by independently providing each user with some of sub-carriers available in the system that adopts OFDM as its modulation scheme.
Recently, 3GPP LTE-A (LTE-Advanced) evolved from 3GPP LTE has been almost developed.
In addition, a heterogeneous network in which a macro cell and a small cell co-exist is under discussion in recent years. In particular, there is ongoing discussion on a traffic detour achieved by distributing a terminal having access to the macro cell to the small cell.
Meanwhile, an interference may be more and more increased due to such a small cell, and thus an interference cancellation function is desperately required.